thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx Lacrimae
Onyx Lacrimae '(On-niks La-crem-ay) is a District Four tribute made by Toast With The Most. Please refrain from using him without permission, as he belongs to ''moi, ''the person who made him. Charectaristics Appearance Onyx has a dusty tan sort of hair color, and deep, innocent green eyes. His skin is two shades darker than the normal pale from spending endless days out in the sun. He has straight hair that reaches just above his shoulders. Personality Onyx is an innocent boy who has never done anything wrong intentionally, and would never think of doing anything wrong. He is honest, sincere, sweet, and earnest. Onyx is also full of hope. He will always think the best things in any situation; but he is quiet. He keeps to himself, and never opens up to anyone, though he will grow to rely on their company and guideance, and build strong bonds. Backstory Onyx was an only child, born into a respected family of District Four. His father was a simple fisher before he met his mother. Onyx's mother had been the late mayor's wife, until he had died of natural causes. She became a widow, and took the place of mayor for her deceased husband. Onyx had heard the story of his father and mother's meeting many times, and paid attention every time. His father had been selling fish in a booth set up by the mayor's mansion, and his mother had come out to tell him to quiet his cries of "Fresh fish for sale!" Onyx would always giggle. His mother would then continue the story, her eyes glazing over in happy nostalgia about how it was 'love at first site'. Two years after the meeting, Onyx's father and mother married and moved into the mayor's mansion. They had Onyx only months after. As a little boy living in District Four, Onyx would swim everyday. The welcoming water came to be his friend. After his father, Reed Lacrimae, saw how naturally he could swim, he decided to teach his little boy how to fish. But when Reed threw the fishing spear and it hit a fish, Onyx started screaming and crying. The fish was too innocent, in his young mind, to kill. His father was heartbroken- he wanted Onyx to love fishing. But his father was a kind man, and allowed Onyx the permission to never fish again. Onyx was, at first, happy with this solution. But he saw the sadness in his father's eyes and realized how much Reed Lacrimae wanted his son to fish. Onyx had seen other ways of fishing before; without killing the animal. A trap. A net. Working hard, Onyx learned every knot possible and practiced tying them once a day. He was driven by the thought of pleasing his father, because he knew how much this meant to him and wanted deperately to make him happy. Finally, Onyx felt he was good. And since he was an organized boy, he kept track of how long he had been practicing with the nets. 11 months. He himself was proud of his progress and went to catch a fish to surprise his father. He laid the net in the water, and waited. Onyx was very patient and did not complain. Finally, after what had seemed like hours of waiting, a fish had come. Onyx ran inside to show his father and his father was overjoyed. Little did Onyx know, he had reignited his father's interest in fishing. That next summer was 'fishing season' according to Reed Lacrimae. He had secretly planned a fishing trip for the family to a part of District Four that was unsettled. The fish there, Reed had thought, do not know human presence, nor how to fear it. They'd swim right into the nets. District Four was a big place, and Reed had arranged to take a large luxury fishing boat to the unsettled area. He had rented it, and it was to be returned by the end of Sunday, and Sunday was the day that the family was going. Soon, it was Sunday. Reed had decided to surprise his son and told him about the trip. Onyx was overjoyed because his father was overjoyed, and though he did not love it as much as his father, he did like fishing. Onyx ran to prepare. Unknown to the rest of the Lacrimae family, Mrs. Lacrimae had invited a few friends. One friend had a son who looked much like Onyx at first glance. As Mr. Lacrimae was quickly piling the people into the fishing boat, he mistook the boy for his son. And the boat began to sail away. Meanwhile, the real Onyx had just gotten done packing. He ran out to the boat.. and it was already miles away. Onyx screamed and began to cry, jumping up and down. He, being the optimist he was, calmed down an hour later; his parents' fishing trip would only last a week. Little did he know, he was wrong. The unsettled part of District Four had many dangers that Reed Lacrimae had not expected or was prepared for. The fish had not learned to fear humans, yes, but not having contact with humans made them different from normal fish. They would eat you alive. Bit by bit they would bite the flesh off of their prey, enjoying every bite. And every bite, to make matters worse, was lethal. If you were bitten, there was no doubt: you would die. Every person who went on the trip was bitten. They never came home. Stengths Onyx is very good at making traps. He can trap nearly anything; killing is a different story. Onyx can be a very useful ally with his trapping. He is also good at fishing with nets, being patient and aware of his surrondings. He would be able to provide the food for his alliance. Finally, Onyx is good at recognizing traps so that he does not get trapped. Weakness ''"No one deserves what my parents went through." Onyx bonds very strongly, and will put his life on the line to save them. Another large weakness is his inability to kill. He will not kill something; only trap it. This is why he heavy relies on allies. Alliance Onyx will ally with someone older, 14 and up. He needs prefers someone who can nurture him. Even though it is his weakness, Onyx is willing to find allies that he will love. If Onyx cannot, he will settle for a bigger alliance, such as the Anti-Careers. Under no circumstances will he join the Careers. Game Strategy '''This is basic strategy for Onyx Lacrimae; it should not effect his advice. Onyx will skip the Bloodbath, hoping not to see all of the deaths. He will wait to regroup with his ally/allies and come back later to collect rope of some sort for traps. He will listen to his ally throughout the rest of the Games, and if his ally should die, he will quickly find a place to hide to grieve him. Perhaps he shall even preform a ritual to honor his ally's death. Category:12 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:TWTM's Tributes